


When You Come Back From An Alien Planet and Your Husband Doesn't Recognize You

by clayinthemud



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, Drugs, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayinthemud/pseuds/clayinthemud
Summary: Doctor Robotnik has been missing for seven months, twenty five days, and three hours. The government brainwashes Stone by making him take pills daily after he refused to give them information. The pills make him forget about Doctor Robotnik completely.Until the doctor himself shows up at Stone's door on Christmas.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

A month after Robotnik comes back, the first thing he does is find Stone. Luckily, the idiot hadn't moved and his address was still the same from when Robotnik had memorized it.

Robotnik knocked on Stone's apartment door loudly. It was 3am on Christmas but Robotnik gave no shits. He needed his assistant.

Stone opened the door, exhausted. His head was pounding and he was so very tired. Robotnik noticed the glass of water in his hands and his unkempt appearance.

"Can I fucking help you?" Stone groaned tiredly, rubbing his eyes. "Its 3 o' clock in the morning, my guy. And its Christmas. Go home, dude."

Robotnik blinked in excitement. "So, my calculations were correct! It is Christmas." Robotnik pushed pass Stone into Stone's apartment. 

"Yo, what the fuck-" Stone spluttered as he gazed at the stranger that just fucking waltzed into his house.

Robotnik spotted a tin of pills on the mantel and snorted. "Nice place you got here, Agent Stone."

"How do you know who I am?" Stone growled, but realized his gun was on the couch. Shit.

"Stone-" Robotnik paused, gazing firmly at the agent. "Do you know who I am?"

"No?? Some fucking weirdo that just broke into my apartment." Stone exclaimed. "I would call the police but we aren't on the best terms right now."

"Yeah, Tom not taking lightly to the fact you helped me try and kidnap his little son?" Robotnik snorted, picking up the tin of pills. He gazed at them. Just as he had suspected. Government issued pills to repress memories. Stupid, idiotic government using his own pills on his assistant. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

Stone gazed at him in bewilderment. "Sir, can you get out of my house??"

"Stone, come here?" Robotnik demanded, taking out a syringe.

"Hey-" Stone said nervously. "You aren't gonna drug me, are you?" 

"No, I'm going to un-drug you, idiot." Robotnik sighed. "Now get over here Agent."

Stone grumbled, and set his water down.

Stone didn't know who this crazy guy was but, for some reason, he felt like it was the smart thing to do to do as he said. He walked over.

"What-?" 

Robotnik yanked Stone over by the waist, and Stone struggled, but Stone wasnt the one who carried a giant rock around for seven months.

Robotnik held Stone tightly against his body and inserted the needle into a vein in Stone's neck. Stone yelped but relaxed as the antidote went into his system.

"Sir-?" Stone mumbled before falling unconscious.

Robotnik snorted. "A better man wouldn't have fainted. You are not a better man, Pebbles."

Robotnik gently laid the agent onto the (soft looking) couch and set off to explore the apartment. 

Two cat dishes sat on the counter, full. Robot and Nik, they read. Robotnik bit back a smile and kept on. 

About five or six hours later Stone was awakened. He spotted the form of a familiar man sitting in front of his fire. He sat up, pushing the blanket off him. Blanket?

"Stone! Great, you're awake. I know nothing about felines so I fed them twice in the past five hours, fourty five minutes, and 39 seconds." Robotnik said cheerfully. "You should be experiencing-"

Stone groaned loudly as his head ached fiercely. He flopped back onto the couch.

"That." Robotnik finished teasingly.

"Doctor? I'm not hallucinating, am I?" Stone groaned quietly, arm over his eyes.

"Well, you might be, but I'm not a hallucination. If you see anything unordinary, don't be afraid to speak up." Robotnik said, poking the fire with a metal stick thing. He was barefoot.

"Sir, with all due respect, you aren't ordinary."

Robotnik snorted. "Watch your mouth. You're excused on the fact that you're coming down from a government induced, seven month high."

Stone's eyes felt damp. Here his doctor was, sitting in front of his fire, no shoes on, on Christmas. He fed his cats. Stone choked out a sob.

"Stone?" Robotnik asked with alarm, standing up (after putting down the metal poker thing) and making his way the few feet to the couch. He kneeled down next to the agent. "Stone?" He asked softly.

Stone sat up, sobbing into his hands.

Robotnik whispered, "Oh, Jesus."

Stone wiped his eyes. "Please, forgive me, Doctor. I'll be fine in a minute."

Robotnik furrowed his eyebrows, placing a gentle (non gloved) hand on the Agent's back. He traced soft shapes into his back (including his name but shh don't tell anyone).

"It's okay to be upset." Robotnik said quietly. "You've been drugged by the government for seven months and I came barging into your house uninvited. I'm... sorry?"

Stone sobbed again, laughing. "Are you sure you're not a hallucination, Doctor?"

Robotnik frowned. "99.9% sure. That 0.1% though..."

Stone laughed loudly. "You're so stupid, Ivo."

Robotnik went to protest when a pair of lips caught his in a gentle, chaste meeting. It felt so right, like a meeting of souls, like two lost pieces finding eachother for the first time.

Robotnik placed his other hand on Stone's cheek, softly. He brushed a few freckles, and deepened it. Not passionately, but more firmly. 

It's said that ever since kissing was invented, only five have ever been so pure. But, this surpassed them by far.

Robotnik felt his cheek grow wet and he wasn't sure if Stone was the only one crying. 

Stone pressed closer, as if he was afraid of losing his Ivo for the second time.

Robotnik pulled back, touching his lips.

They spoke at the same time.

"I love you-"

"That was my first kiss-"

They stared at each other, equally shocked.

Stone started apologizing profusely. "Sir- I am so sorry- your first kiss is supposed to be special and I just stole it from you-"

Robotnik smiled softly. "Stone."

Stone gazed at him anxiously. "I'm sorry." 

"Stone, that was special. I wouldn't have it any other way." Robotnik coughed, a blush vibrant on his pale cheeks. "I love you, too, Aban Stone."

"Marry me." Stone breathed.

Robotnik blinked in shock. "What-?"

Stone's eyes slipped shut and he quickly fell, Robotnik catching him.

Shit. Now they had to talk about it.


	2. When You Come Back From A Mushroom Planet and Make Your Husband Remember You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robotnik has a gay panic and Stone loves his husband.

Robotnik paced the room as Stone slept gently on the couch, blanket pulled over his shoulders, with Robot and Nik laying on him. Robotnik didn't dare touch the two felines, he was allergic.

But that didnt matter!

That entire moment. If it turned out Stone hadn't meant any of it, because he was drugged, Robotnik thought he might actually cry. Or kill someone. Maybe both.

Probably both.

He didn't know what to do. He'd always wanted his first kiss to go to Stone, and being alone on that planet confirmed it. But he had wanted it to mean something. He wanted Stone to want to kiss him.

Robotnik felt his eyes prickle and he stopped pacing. He sighed heavily, pulling at his hair. His hair, that he had grown out over his month of being back. (His hair had grown surprisingly fast. He had a theory about the oxygen on the mushroom planet and the oxygen on Earth combining together as some sort of hair growth serum- or just a growth serum if his height had anything to say about it. He had stopped growing when he was 22, at 6'. He was now 6'2 and it was very disorienting.)

Focus, Ivo! 

Robotnik sighed, leaning against the wall next to the (freshly lit) fireplace. God, he wanted a cigarette.

Stone stirred on the couch. He groaned quietly, stretching his arms out. His headache was gone, thankfully. First time in months. He had had the craziest fucking dream, and he was disappointed to wake up.

"Yknow, Nik, I think I am going crazy." He mused to his cat. "I had a dream Ivo was back. And he kissed me. Those pills are doing some shit to my brain, I'm tellin' ya."

Robotnik chuckled and Stone's eyes flew open.

"Sir!" Stone attempted to scramble into an upright position. Robot and Nik hissed, jumping down and fleeing. "I didn't- I didn't-"

"Calm yourself, Aban. You have nothing to apologize for. And i assure you it wasn't a dream." Robotnik smiled, running a hand through his hair. "Good morning. Or, well, good evening. It is currently 6pm. You were asleep for nine hours this time. Hopefully the pills should be out of your system, but you should also be incredibly hungry."

As if on cue, Stone's stomach rumbled. He flushed. "Ah, yeah. I... haven't eaten since Tuesday."

Robotnik gave him an unimpressed stare. "Today is Thursday."

"Is it really?" Stone mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Didn't even notice."

Robotnik nodded. "Uh huh. Well, luckily, I made you dinner with your limited supplies. You fortunately had no mushrooms."

"Aren't you allergic to mushrooms?"

"Not anymore!" Robotnik said brightly, walking behind the couch and into the kitchen. 

What's that supposed to mean? 

Robotnik came back with a plate, and holy shit the smell was amazing. Was that steak? Steak, potatos, asparagus, and bread rolls. 

"Where'd you get all this?" Stone asked with concern.

"Your neighbor."

"Mrs. Elise? She let you have a whole ass steak?" Stone asked, confused.

"Two. And I stole them." Robotnik corrected, pushing the plate onto the coffee table and towards his agent. "Eat, before I shoot you."

Stone held up his hands in surrender, picking up the plate and putting it in his lap. Robotnik had placed a steak knife and a fork on the plate neatly, not touching any of the food.

After Stone had finished (and given the rest of the steak and potatos to Robotnik- who refused to eat the asparagus), the two sat quietly in silence.

Robotnik sighed, breaking the silence first.

"Stone, we need to talk."

Oh, here it comes. Stone thought. He's gonna say he did it just to please me because I was drugged and he didn't want to hurt my feelings. He regrets it, and he never wants to see me again-

"Do you regret it?" Robotnik's voice cracked and he cleared his throat, looking away. "I know you were drugged and couldn't think clearly, so... I wanna make sure you wanted it. That I didn't take advantage of you."

Stone spluttered. "Sir-! Taking advantage of me? No offense to you sir, but that's literally impossible. I would do anything you told me."

Robotnik pushed away the pleased feeling and rubbed his face. "Did you mean it?"

"The kiss?" Stone asked quickly. "A million times over. I would do it again and again. All I want to do is kiss you so bad."

Robotnik hummed. "No truth serum needed. I didnt..." Robotnik looked at him guiltily. "Take advantage of you?"

Stone shook his head. "No, no way. I dont regret a second of it."

"Including asking me to marry you?"

Stone flushed and stuttered. "Well- I- well, no, I didnt- but, sir-"

"You want me to marry you?" Robotnik asked in pleased bemusement.

"I mean- yeah...?" Stone trailed off.

Robotnik laughed loudly. "Well, maybe some day, Aban."

Stone flushed, pleased. The doctor, as his husband? Agent Aban Robotnik. Oh, that would be the day. He smiled softly.

"Don't look so pleased!" Robotnik blushed, crossing his arms. "I spent a lot of time reflecting on that planet, Stone, and I came to realize all my mistakes regarding you. What I regretted the most was not asking for your hand; for you to belong to me for the rest of ours lives. If I don't turn us both into immortal robots, that is." He added quickly, under his breath.

"What was that?" Stone asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Robotnik coughed. "But what I'm trying to say is... I love you, Aban. And I will marry you."

The vine flashed through Aban's head but he ignored it.

"I love you, too, Ivo Robotnik."


End file.
